


A Very Bipper Christmas

by xfayfay72x



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Ford is mentioed brefily, I guess???, M/M, but its not even that festive, this was written for the christams spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Bill gets Dipper a Christmas present





	A Very Bipper Christmas

Dipper’s brown eyes met with Bill Cipher’s blue ones. Or rather, his single blue eye, since the other was covered by an eyepatch. He had a certain gleam in his icy blue eyes that seemed to call Dipper. He set his book aside, sighing, add sat up. “What do you want?” Dipper asked, trying to sound bored but honestly he was kind of curious. 

Bill sat on Mabel’s bed, across from Dipper. “Well, hello to you too. A little birdie told me you’d be in town, so I simply had to stop by,” Bill answered, smiling innocently. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Bill, I came to spend winter break with my family, not a dream demon,” He said. For Dipper, Bill popping up out of nowhere had become a common occurrence whenever Dipper was visiting Gravity Falls. Bill had a habit of bothering Dipper whenever possible. He couldn’t do much, since he was stripped of his powers, but he was still just as annoying.

Bill faked offence, “C’mon, I thought I was part of the family now,” 

Apparently, he had taken to annoying the others now too. “Bill, seriously, what do you want?” Dipper asked, annoyed. 

“I had to get my little Pinetree a Christmas gift, now didn’t I?” Bill asked. He snapped and a golden wrapped present feel into Dipper’s lap. 

“H-hey I thought you didn’t have powers anymore!” Dipper shrieked. 

Bill waved Dipper’s worries away with his hand. “Not the dangerous ones,” He answered with a smirk. 

Dipper huffed. “I don’t want your stupid gift, Bill,” He retorted, slightly flustered. Why had Bill taken the time to get Dipper something? Didn’t he despise the Pines family after they defeated him? So many thoughts ran through Dipper’s head. 

“All the trouble I went through to get you a gift and you won't even open it?” Bill asked, “Jeez Pinetree, that's low, even for you,” 

Dipper sighed,“Fine,” He deadpanned. Dipper picked up the carefully packaged present, admiring Bill’s wrapping skill. It actually seemed like he put effort into the gift. Dipper carefully unwrapped it, pulling out what appeared to be a book. Only it didn’t have a title? 

He gave Bill a confused look, causing him to crack a smile. “Open it, dummy,” Bill said in a pushy tone. Dipper did as he was instructed. Upon opening it, he realized that the pages were blank. “It’s a journal, smart one,” 

“Oh,” said Dipper, practically face palming himself. He flipped through the blank pages again before asking, “Why?” 

Bill fidgeted nervously with his hands in his lap. “You’re always reading Sixer’s journals, start making your own. You don’t need him, you’re smart enough on your own.” Bill stated, shrugging. He was trying to come off as nonchalant but his facade was falling. 

Dipper glanced at the journals, all three of them were stacked on his bedside table. Grunkle Ford was letting him read them while he was here visiting for the holiday’s. Only if he promised not to get into any trouble. He looked back to the journal Bill had given him. He turned it over in his hands. It was bright blue, like Dipper’s hat, and had a white pine tree on it, Dipper chuckled, verbalizing this observation.

Bill seemed to exhale the breath he was holding, and he smiled. “I - That’s - I wanted it to match.” Bill stuttered. He coughed, bangs falling over his eyes, as he glanced up at Dipper. 

“I love it,” Dipper beamed, “It's really thoughtful.” 

“You like it?” Bill asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah, thank you,” Dipper added, while flushing. 

Bill flushed too, “I’m glad ya like it, Pinetree.” 

Dipper frowned, “I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you.” 

Bill waved his hand at Dipper, dismissing his worry, “Don’t sweat it, kid. I wasn’t expecting anything.” 

“A-alright,” Dipper said, although he did still feel bad. 

The two sat in silence as Dipper continued to stare at the journal he was given. It was a really kind and thoughtful gift. Bill Cipher, a powerful, all knowing and all seeing demon thought that he was smart. And he took the time to put together a present for a human holiday that Bill himself probably didn’t even celebrate. The more he thought about it the more it made Dipper’s head whirl. Why did Bill care about him so much? Why did he take the time to do this? Why, why, why? 

Bill stood up suddenly, clearing his throat. “I should get going. Places to be, people to see, all that,” He stated. 

“Wait!” Dipper practically yelled, jumping up. Although he was a bit older now, he still had to look up at Bill, whose human form was strikingly tall. 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” He asked. 

“I-, thank you,” Dipper stuttered, pulling Bill into a hug. Both of the boys blushed. Bill awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dipper’s smaller body, faintly trying to remember what a hug even was. While the other was just trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. Dipper pulled away abruptly, staring up at Bill looking starstruck, or maybe anxious…definitely a mix of the two. Bill flushed pink at the cute look on Dipper’s face, looking away for the dual purpose of to hide his and not blush more from the cute boy’s adorable expression. Dipper only smiled back in return. 

“I- I really should be going,” Bill said, starting to walk away. 

“When will you be back?” Dipper asked, flushing. 

Bill grinned at his enthusiasm, “Soon, Pinetree, soon,” He answered. 

Bill winked, which was really more of a blink with the eyepatch, before snapping and disappearing in thin air. Dipper shook his head, smiling slightly, before returning to his spot on the bed. 

Dipper knew him well enough to know that Bill Cipher had to have put something hidden in the journal. So he went over the pages with a black light. Just as he was starting to feel stupid for doing this and wasting his time, Dipper found exactly what he was looking for. 

Hey, Pinetree! Meet me at the diner tomorrow. -B. Cipher

Dipper smiled to himself. There was no telling what would happen tomorrow, but regardless, he couldn't wait.


End file.
